A Heart's Confession
by Meow-chan3
Summary: Sakura has been together with Sasuke for a year, but their relationship has gone nowhere! Sakura is doubting  that Sasuke has any feelings for her, and has begun to slowly lock her heart away. But what if all he has to say, only her heart can hear?


**Edited **July 14, 2007

Renamed, and I fixed the beginning.

-Meow-chan3

- **A Heart's Confession** -

Tic. Tock.

Tic. Tock.

The sound of the hands on the clock ticking away the seconds echoed in the ears of a young Haruno Sakura. Eleven fifty-seven, it read. Almost midnight, and Sakura gave a giant yawn as she closed the book in front of her on her desk. Finally, she could go home after a job well done.

She got up, carrying her book to put it back in its place on the shelf. Yawning again and stretching her arms out wide as she walked to the door, making sure to turn off all the lights before leaving.

She walked down the long, lighted hallway, to the lounge where she and Sasuke usually met. Since they worked in the same building, and their shifts ended at the same time, they usually bumped into each other on the way out. Then, since their houses were in the same direction, they would normally walk home together –to keep each other company. Although, Sakura was always doing all the talking during their little walks, as he just strode in silence beside her. This, of course, bugged Sakura to no end.

They had been dating for almost a year, their anniversary was coming up, even, and Sasuke hadn't shown the slightest hint that he really even cared for her. Hugging, kissing, holding hands, even saying simple 'I love you's' was something he never did. Well, sure, maybe there was that **one** time when he said 'I love you' to her- but that was it! It wasn't even a real 'I love you'. More like, 'You're special to me', whatever _that_ meant.

Sakura sighed deeply. She knew Sasuke wasn't one to open up right away, and she promised herself that when she committed to this relationship that she would give Sasuke the time and space he needed to warm up to her. But, jeeze, did he have to be so slow about it? Just then, Sakura heard her stomach growl, telling her it needed something to eat. Now. Even Sasuke couldn't help but notice it, and he turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Haha, I guess I'm a little hungry." Sakura's face turned a light shade of pink as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in a couple of hours. I guess I kind of lose track of time when I'm having fun, right?" she joked, although Sasuke either didn't catch it, or it wasn't funny, as he didn't say anything again until a couple of minutes later.

"I have some food if you want it." He offered her, holding up the lunch box he had been carrying.

"Oh, no! I'm always eating your food, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry about it, I can wait until I get home to make something." Just as she finished her sentence her stomach growled again, and she silently cursed at it.

"I don't mind." Sasuke insisted, holding the cloth-wrapped box closer to her.

Sakura just looked at it for a moment before smiling and hesitantly taking it from him. "Thanks." She said as she took a look at the contents. "Jeeze, Sasuke-kun, you call **this** '_some'_? It looks like a full meal to me!" although she said it as more of a thanks then a complaint. "Really, if you're not going to eat it all, you shouldn't pack so much food for your break." She teased him before starting on her meal.

"Hmn."

- break –

The rest of the night was typical for Haruno Sakura. She walked back home with Sasuke, who lived just a few blocks down from her, and after they said goodnight, she rushed upstairs to her balcony and secretly blew him a kiss before he walked out of sight.

The next morning, however, was quite different. And the events that were planned to take place this afternoon had gotten her excited. It was her day off today and she had convinced Sasuke to take her to the festival that was going on. So all morning she spent fixing her hair, choosing her best outfit, and doing her make-up. It took her so long to make up her mind on everything, that by the time she was finished, it was already noon, and time to leave for Sasuke's house. So, after locking the door, she went on her merry way to see him.

On the way, she walked past many other couples going to the festival, some old, and some young. Seeing them made her smile, and she wondered if her and Sasuke would grow old together. But her thoughts quickly changed when she realized that they would have to become much closer to each other before she could ever hope for something like that.

Sasuke. She wondered what he thought about her and about their relationship. But before she could think about it more she realized she had finally made it to Sasuke's house, and quickly snapped out of her thoughts. Then fixing her spring dress, she walked up to the door and knocked on it.

….. And _knocked_ on it.

….. Why wasn't he answering?

She knocked harder one last time before the door finally swung open, revealing Sasuke on the other side…

… Soaking wet…

… With no… shirt on…

"Did… did I come at a bad time?" Sakura asked with a shocked expression, her mouth half-covered by her hand.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed, sounding somewhat relieved as the anger that lined his features slowly faded. "N-no. Come in." He turned around to walk back to his room, leaving the door open for Sakura. She stepped inside, slipping off her new, white sandals, and closed the door behind her. Assuming the Sasuke that had disappeared into another room was getting ready, Sakura made herself comfortable on the living room sofa. On the table in front of her she noticed a large saucer with water in it, and a lone Sakura flower floating on top. She remembered there had been an old Sakura tree growing in his backyard. He probably thought to finally do something after all her nagging about bringing a better atmosphere into the near-empty rooms. Although she couldn't say it was much of an improvement. In fact, with just one Sakura flower, it was barely noticeable, let alone attractive.

Before her thoughts could wander much further about Sasuke's strange taste in room designing though, said man had just stepped into the room, fully dressed and dried, and ready to go.

- break -

When they arrived on the main street, where the festival was taking place, many people had already gathered and the place was packed ( which irritated Sasuke a bit ). All the shops were open, and there were tons of games to play and things to see.

Sakura took Sasuke by the hand as they weaved through the crowd. She was surprised that he actually went along with it, instead of refusing to be dragged around everywhere by the hand. He was never one to do such 'cute' things in public ( or anywhere else for that matter ). But this was just a delightful change for Sakura, who hoped that he would soften up for a 'little something' under the stars when the fireworks went off that evening.

Yes, everything was going perfect and according to plan. At least, that is until a certain blonde-headed fellow came into view.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto. Not that Sakura didn't like the hyper-active knucklehead, but she was hoping for some peace and quiet while with Sasuke in hopes that it would guarantee her plan's success, because apparently, he was still uncomfortable in this relationship, and Naruto just made everything worse.

Of course, just as those thoughts appeared in her mind, Sasuke's hand disappeared from hers, and hid in his pocket. She sighed, thinking she was back to square one.

Or was she?

Sakura almost jumped when she felt a hand lightly press up against her lower back, to which she would've responded to by swinging her head around and looking at Sasuke in utter surprise, if Naruto hadn't caught up to them by then.

"Wha-? So you finally got the guts to take your girlfriend on a date. Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto teased, which he seemed to enjoy even more since the two of them got together. Especially since he realized how much it bothered Sasuke.

"Big words for someone who came alone, idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Who needs a girlfriend? When I become Hokage, the girls will flock to me, and they won't remember a single thing about you, dattebayo!" Naruto shot back, obviously trying to use status to one-up Sasuke, even though they all knew he didn't mean a word of it.

"You think so, eh?" Sasuke replied, shifting his weight to one side. And for whatever reason, Sakura started to become uncomfortable.

Naruto just smiled his usual dorky smile and said, "You know I'm just kidding! Nah when I find a girl, she'll love me for me." of course, he couldn't miss this window of opportunity to tease Sasuke some more, so he could help but add, "And I won't wait a year to kiss her, Sa-su-ke!" which Sasuke rewarded him with an annoyed look.

Again, Sakura found herself feeling uncomfortable in the current conversation, and quickly changed the subject. "So, Tsunade-sama let you off work today to come here, too?" She asked.

"Er, well, not exactly. You see, Tsunade baa-chan had been working me since morning, making me read boring books about the village and stuff like that, dattebayo. So, I snuck out to relax a bit!" He finished explaining, a large dorky grin planted on his large dorky face.

Sakura shook her head and simply smiled at her friend. "She's not going to be happy with you." She warned him.

"Awww Don't spoil my fun, Sakura-chan!" He begged.

Putting her hands on her hips, Sakura looked at him with a sympathetic smile. She knew all too well how hard Tsunade worked her students, and sitting around all day wasn't something Naruto was good at, so she didn't see the harm in cutting him some slack. "Alright, but don't stay here too long. Once you're done, study hard when you get back! The next Hokage can't be a bimbo." She ordered.

"Right!" Naruto's grin spread wide across his face as he smiled at her. "Well, I'll leave you two by yourselves then." He waved. "See-ya! Oh and don't forget to give your girlfriend a good night kiss, dummy!" And with that said, he disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto was a really kind, young man. He was still as thick-headed as usual, but Sakura could see how much he had changed and matured over the years. Whoever ends up with him is one lucky girl.

Sakura was smiling as he left, but that quickly vanished. She only wished she could say the same about Sasuke. She wondered if he even made an attempt to change, or maybe he was all looks. Even now, nothing had changed. She still couldn't tell what he was thinking as those cold, dark eyes stared off into the distance. It was depressing for her to think, that over the years she still had come no closer to knowing more about him. She couldn't stop herself from wondering, what did he think of her?

Her mind quickly flashed back to the conversation between him and Naruto. She felt like a tool. She had no life, no real value to Sasuke. She was just there for him to use and show off.

"Sakura?"

The sound of Sasuke's deep voice startled her, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her, sounding a bit concerned.

"Huh? …Oh!" Sakura hadn't realized it, but while deep in her thoughts, it seems a tear had slipped away down her cheek. "I-It's nothing." She replied, quickly rubbing it away, careful not to smear her make-up. "My eyes are just a bit dry." She looked up and smiled at him sweetly.

If she had learned anything about Sasuke, it was that he would never use his friends. Even if their current relationship was still a bit shaky, they _were_ still friends.

They were… weren't they? No matter how many times young Haruno Sakura tried to convince herself, she always found herself doubting it. Was it because of his betrayal that she thought such things? Even though she knew his reasons for leaving, and though she tried to understand, even now she couldn't agree with it. Is that why everything was so difficult, because they lived on different levels? No matter how they climbed, would they never reach equal footing?

"Sakura, you look pale, why don't you sit down for awhile?"

Again, Sakura was pulled from her thoughts, and if she was going to keep spacing out like this, she figured maybe it would be best if she sat down somewhere. "Y-yeah."

Sasuke guided her to an empty bench by the road where she could rest, and sat down beside her. It was silent, or at least, between the two of them it was. Everyone else was talking and laughing, but air was the only occupant in the space between them. Sakura watched the people walk by, she saw their smiling faces, and expected her thoughts to travel elsewhere again, to question her relationship with the person who sat beside her, but they never did. She just watched.

- break -

After sitting for a while and not talking to each other, Sasuke finally spoke up and suggested that they do something. Although he didn't exactly specify what that 'something' should be, which annoyed Sakura, like he thought it was so too troublesome to even _think_ about finding something specific to do. Nevertheless, Sakura agreed, hoping to get her mind away from what had been bugging her.

Unfortunately, it did not, and everywhere they went, Sakura found some way to pick on Sasuke. At the restaurant, when Sakura was having trouble ordering something, everything Sasuke would suggest, she refused, until she eventually decided on something she didn't even really like. Then, when she barely touched her food, and Sasuke asked her why, she simply said – with a fake smile - that she wasn't hungry, when really she was just about starving. Of course, it didn't just stop after their meal. While playing some of the games, when Sakura would otherwise love it when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to help her out, today he couldn't even make the slightest suggestion without her snapping at him.

This seemed to confuse him greatly, and every time it did, he would just quietly retreat behind her. Although, his obedience didn't sit with her as well as she wished. In fact, every time she looked at him, instead of seeing the usual unemotional expression of his, he looked… hurt. At least, as hurt as someone like him could look. Sakura sighed as they walked along the dirt road, in silence once again, all the while, trying to justify her actions in some way.

For once, he was the one that was annoying _her_, he was the one who's wrong, and it's his fault! At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. But no matter how she looked at it, it **was** her fault, not Sasuke's. He was trying his best, showing much emotion wasn't his strong point, and she shouldn't push him so hard. She thought about this, and smiled to herself. It seems her friends always taught her the important lessons in her life.

- break –

It was evening now, and the sun was just going down, which meant the fireworks would start soon. She had been a lot better through the rest of her day, trying to look at the positives of everything. Once in a while she would start to doubt Sasuke's feelings for her, but she told herself that that was just how he was, and tried her best to keep smiling. It was just… so hard when he never spoke to her about anything. So she made a promise to herself that this evening was going to decide it all. If she was still in doubt about their relationship after tonight, then she would finally talk to Sasuke about it.

But enough about that, the fireworks were going to start! They walked to the lake side - Sakura's arms wrapped around his - and found a spot next to a tall tree where they could sit down.

"Why don't I get us something to drink?" Sasuke suggested while he was still standing.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Sakura smiled in reply. The fireworks weren't going to start right away, so it was okay. "Don't take too long." She said, and without bothering to answer, he left.

Sakura sat quietly on the ground, watching her toes as she waited, slowly rocking side-to-side, listening to the soft murmurs of the people around her. When the fireworks suddenly started, she looked up -a bit startled- then looked around to see if Sasuke was nearby, but she didn't see him anywhere. She wondered if he was stuck in line, but if that was the case, she wished he would just forget the drinks and come back. Seriously, it wasn't like she would pound him if he did! She just wished, for once, things would go the way she wanted, even just a little bit.

She dug her head into her knees, holding onto a thread of hope that he would come back, but he never did. The fireworks ended, and she was alone. Tears begun to swell up in her eyes, and as they did, she quickly got up and ran off. She didn't want anyone to see her, she didn't want their sympathy, and most definitely not their excuses. She just wanted to be alone.

- break –

Sakura sat by herself on a small, wooden bridge overlooking a stream. She was no longer crying, but still upset. Her makeup was gone, and she had tossed the ribbon that held back her hair into the water.

"Sakura?" A sweet, soft voice called out to her. She looked up to find Ino, along with Hinata, who was standing behind her. Both girls were dressed in beautiful purple yukatas, Hinata's being a lighter color than Ino's.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked her friend with concern, but there was no reply. Sakura thought that if she ignored them maybe they would know to leave her alone, so she looked back down at the water, letting her hair fall over her face. Of course, her plan didn't work, and instead, they both came closer, sitting down on either side of her.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Ino asked as she gently pushed the hair hiding her face back behind her ear. "Did something happen?" She never did know when to stay out of other people's business. "Sakura, please tell me."

"It doesn't matter." Sakura quickly shot out, wanting to get this conversation over with so they'd leave. Unfortunately, with Ino, that would never happen.

"What doesn't matter?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Sakura buried her face in her hands, pulling away from Ino's hand that had been softly rubbing her shoulder. Just great, her _friend_ was giving her more attention than her boyfriend. Sakura didn't hear anything going on between the girls beside her, but after awhile, Ino placed a hand back on her shoulder.

"Why don't you come back? Sasuke-san's looking for you, he's worried."

"Like **he** cares." Sakura scoffed from inside her palms.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped in surprised at what she had said.

"O-of course he cares, Sakura!" Ino attempted to reassure her.

"Oh? And how would **you** know?" Sakura spat, finally lifting up her head to look at her.

"Well…" Ino choked, trying to think of a situation.

"See? He doesn't care."

Ino looked sadly at her friend, who had turned her head back down again to look at the water.

"But… I-I've seen you… He-he's always walking you h-home, Sakura-chan." Hinata confessed, turning her head away from the girls as she blushed and poked her fingers together.

Sakura lifted her head up again toward Hinata, but not because she was convinced of her answer. "He just does that because it's convenient, otherwise, he wouldn't bother."

Now it was Hinata's turn to turn head down to the water, as she responded with a quiet, "Oh." Sakura thought she had won that round, but then Ino came in with an unexpected come back of her own.

"Convenient? It's a long way to walk from his post to yours just to pick you up. Not to mention he has to run all the way home first to pick up something for you to eat since you always forget to while working!"

Sakura looked at Ino, speechless, but then quickly regained composure and replied, "What are you talking about? We work in the same building"

"What are _you_ talking about? Don't you know his work post was moved to the other side of the village?"

"I-I never heard that." She admitted quietly, wondering if Ino was even telling the truth. "It's not like he tells me anything."

Ino looked shocked at her friend. "Why would you expect him to tell you something so obvious? **I** see him pass my flower shop at least twice everyday. Once when he's coming home from work, and again when he's going to pick up you."

"But…" Sakura paused to try to think up a comeback. "Your shop closes before ten, and I get off work at midnight, so how would you know?"

"Well, Sasuke gets home around nine-thirty - that's _before_ the shop closes – and leaves again around 11, when I'm still cleaning up!"

Sakura had a feeling Ino no longer thought of this as an attempt to get her to forgive Sasuke, and more of a challenge to see who was right, but that thought didn't stop her from continuing. "Well, how do you know he was going to see me?"

"That's simple. I _asked_ him once." Ino stated proudly.

Sakura sat in silence beside her friend. Trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to her, instead, her mind began to fill with different thoughts. Did Sasuke really do those things for her?

"N-Naruto a-also told me something." Hinata spoke up, though softly, and both girls to turn their heads toward her to listen. "H-he told me, S-Sasuke-san has a Sakura flower in his living room, that he put there… t-to remind himself of you."

Sakura paused a moment to think about that. Did he really have a flower in his- wait a minute. "That thing's supposed to remind him of ME?!" Sakura suddenly blurted out, remembering that pathetic excuse for a decoration she saw in his house earlier that morning.

The sudden outburst made Hinata's heart skip a beat, and she jumped up so high she almost fell into the water. But because of Sakura's shocked expression she thought she might've said something wrong, so she tried to continue saying what else Naruto had told her. "N-Naruto a-also told me w-what it meant." She began while trying to calm herself down. "H-he said, Sasuke-san has a Sakura tree blooming in his yard. I-it's very beautiful, and it's the first thing you see, um… unlike the one Sakura flower that sits in his living room. H-he asked S-Sasuke-san w-why he only uses one…" She paused for a moment, taking a breath. Then, looking up, she blushed lightly as she continued. "H-he said, T-there are thousands of Sakura flowers in his back yard, and t-they all are beautiful to everyone else. But, h-he only loves one -t-there's only one beautiful to him- the one set away from the others. A-although it may not be as noticeable, and m-maybe not as pretty, that one alone can fill the emptiness." Hinata finished, and turned to smile at Sakura, who sat, absolutely speechless. And without saying a word, She turned her attention back to the water.

What an idiot she had been. She claimed that she knew Sasuke so well, yet she couldn't see even the simplest things he did for her. And now that she finally realized how blind she had been, she could look back on the year, and see all that he had done for her. Before, she was so focused on getting physical attention that she even over-looked something like him wasting 3 hours of his day just to walk her home and make sure she was eating right. Maybe, to everyone else, it didn't really seem like he was doing all that much for her, like the flower in his living room, which seemed to have no significance what-so-ever. But to Sasuke, he was giving everything to her.

Just thinking about it made her want to laugh at herself for her ignorance. But instead of laughter, she shed tears. How could she have been so cruel to the person who did nothing but love and care for her everyday? She began to feel sick to her stomach. Sick of herself.

As she was crying, she suddenly felt two warm hands touch her shoulders, then slowly slip down to her waist and embrace her. It was then Sakura realized the two bodies that had been next to her were gone, replaced by the lone shadow behind her.

"Sasuke?" She whispered, her voice sore from crying. She tried to look over to see him, but with his head dug into her shoulder, all she could see was a black mess of hair.

"I'm sorry." Came the half-spoken words through cloth and skin. Sakura didn't reply right away, instead she watched him for a moment before bringing her hand up to touch his face.

"I should be the one apologizing." She said, wrapping her free arm around Sasuke's head, pulling him closer to her. "I'm sorry."

- break –

After a long overdue talk about what had been bothering her, Sasuke and Sakura sat side-by-side on the bridge together, watching the reflection of the moon dance on the water's surface. With her head cleared, Sakura realized, in the silence, the two of them had spoken more words to each other then when Sakura was babbling about her day to him. In the silence, with just the two of the together, she could finally hear the words she had been longing for. Words that said, '_I'll always be here._' Words that reassured her, that in every passing moment, he was thinking of her. That he _loved_ her.

She now thought she understood a little, of why Sasuke was always so quiet around her. He was waiting, waiting for those same words, to come not from her mouth, but from her heart.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up from the water to Sakura.

"Let's promise. If there's anything bothering me, I won't try to hide it from you again. So, tell me you'll do the same." Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned to look at Sasuke, who had turned to look back down at the water again. He didn't reply, but looked like he was in deep thought about something.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She nervously called to him, and just as he did, he suddenly got up.

"Stand up." He ordered as he grabbed her arm.

"W-what?" Sakura had no idea what was going on, but she went along with it anyway. Sasuke's hand slid down her arm to hold her own hand, as he kneeled down on one foot and searched for something in his pocket.

Although, Sakura didn't even give him a chance to pull it out before she squealed the loudest fan girlish scream he thought he had ever heard and pounced on him, knocking them both down onto the hard, wooden bridge.

"YES, SASUKE-KUN! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!" She screamed.

"O-oi, Sakura, I haven't even said anything yet!"

"O-oh, right!" Sakura quickly sat up, slightly embarrassed. Sasuke just sat up on his elbows and rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head as a soft smile appeared on his lips. "S-sorry, we can try again if you want." Sakura said.

"There's no point now, you already know."

"W-what? B-but I want to hear you say it!" She whined.

"Maybe I don't feel like saying it anymore." Sasuke teased, turning his head away from her.

"T-that's a lie! No one changes their mind that fast about something like this!"

Sasuke looked back at her for a moment. "You're annoying."

"S-" Sakura sat there, absolutely shocked at his response. "Sasuke-kun! That's not something you say to your future wife!" She said, pouncing on his neck, ready to strangle him to death. That is, until he pulled a little black box up to her face, making her jump back up off him and scramble to her feet, fixing her dress as she did. Sasuke simply chuckled at her quick response, and got back up again to kneel down in front of her.

He pulled the box out in front of him, holding it in both his hands, and looked at it for a while. Sakura stood and wondered what he might be thinking, but quickly lost the thought when he looked back up at her.

"Sakura." He said smoothly, trying not to choke. Sakura clutched her hands together behind her back to contain her excitement, and Sasuke took a deep breath, swallowed, and opened up the little black box in his hands. "Will you… marry me?"

Sakura had to take in a breath of her own after seeing the beautiful, shimmering diamonds planted on a gold band, then smiled as she turned her attention to Sasuke. "I will," She said, before adding a tease of her own, "on one condition." Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked at her with curiosity as she crouched down to his level, bringing her face close to his so their foreheads touched.

"Kiss me."

- **A Heart's Confession : END** -


End file.
